The Dragon Children
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: Ghaleon meets a girl who looks oddly similar to himself. This girl will lead him to reveal the truth about his past, and her own. Please Read & Review ^_^


The Dragon Children  
  
A girl with long platinum hair and light watery aquamarine eyes  
wandered down a long corridor. A lamp clenched tightly in one hand  
held out in front of her. "There has to be something valuable in here."   
she said. After somehow making her way past the rooms with  
monsters she found an Althena statue which she prayed at to restore  
her strength. Beyond the statue was a large sealed door. "Hm... This  
is easy enough." she said breaking the magic seal causing the door to  
swing open. She was taken aback by a beautiful garden full of fairies.   
The fairies dashed for cover when they saw her. "I must look pretty  
bad." she said walking to the pond and staring at herself. "I'm a  
mess." she mumbled straightening her cream colored shirt and dusting  
off her olive green shorts before getting a drink. Just as she stood  
back up she heard a sound and whirled to see a man standing behind  
her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the point eared man  
asked her. "Well my name's Archaia Valky but most just call me  
Chaia. I'm a ruin explorer looking for treasure." she said grinning.   
"How did you get past my seals?" he asked curiously, while fixing a  
glare on her. "Easy. I've had much experience unsealing ruins. Plus I  
have a spell book that has unsealing spells. Much needed being lots of  
ruins are sealed magically." she explained, holding up a spell book.   
"Humph... Well you aren't welcome here. Now be gone!" he ordered.   
"Yeah, right... Well listen here who ever the heck you are. I'm not  
finished exploring around here." Chaia replied. "My name is Ghaleon...  
Now get out." he ordered in an icy tone. She shot a glare back at him.   
"No." she said. Ghaleon narrowed his eyes, obviously not amused. A  
fairy flew from it's hiding place and whispered something to him. He  
sighed deeply. "Look, I don't want to kill you, because of the fairies,  
just leave." he said. "All right." she replied. As she turned and walked  
absentmindedly down a corridor she was surrounded by mirror and  
wolf monsters. "Uh oh... Trapped." she said. She couldn't fight them  
off. Next thing she knew she was being attacked from all sides.   
Wolves teeth tearing into her flesh and attacks from the mirror  
creatures injured her more. She did the only thing she could think of...  
"Ghaleon! Please Ghaleon help!" she yelled. She fell to the ground  
trying to protect her head and neck from injury. She heard the  
monsters let out a whimper and then the attack stopped. She sat up to  
see Ghaleon. He had turned the monsters to ashes with an extremely  
powerful fire spell. "You are extremely troublesome." he said glaring.   
"There's an easier way to get out." he said, leading her back to the  
garden, stopping at the Althena statue so she could heal. "Over there.   
Now, for the last time, get out." he said pointing to another door. She  
walked out and it shut abruptly behind her. "He sure wasn't a very  
pleasant person." she mumbled. The sun was setting so she set up  
camp right outside. As she waited for her meal to cool she pulled a  
history book out of her bag and rifled through it. "I know I've heard the  
name Ghaleon before." she said. She spotted his name and read an  
article concerning him. "Wow." she said as she shut the book. After  
dinner, while she was star gazing an idea struck her. Maybe he'd  
teach her magic. He had fascinated her the moment she saw him. As  
she thought soft music sounded from behind the door. "Music? It  
must be Ghaleon. Now's as good a time as any for me to ask him if I  
can stay with him as a student." she said, putting out the fire and  
gathering her things. She broke the seal easily and strode in. Ghaleon  
stopped playing, and rested his lute on the bench he sat on. "What do  
you want?" he asked in a viciously icy tone. "I'd like to be a student  
to you and for you to teach me magic." she asked, bowing slightly.   
"No, be gone. I want no students. If you want to learn magic go to  
Vane." he said. "I don't want to go to Vane. I want you to teach me."   
she replied. "Well, I won't." he said, glaring. She totally ignored the  
glare and took a step closer, setting down her backpack. "Please... I'm  
not leaving. You have to agree." she said. He still glared but she  
glared back. His glare turned to a quiet frown. He sighed, then spoke,  
"I see... Fine, you may stay." he said. "Thank you." she said, reaching  
to shake his hand. He knocked her hand away, then picked up his lute.   
"As long as you stay here you do as I say." he said without making eye  
contact. She sat in the grass watching the fairies. A small red haired  
fairy landed on her shoulder. "You're pretty brave to argue with  
Ghaleon." it said into her ear. "What's your name?" Chaia asked.   
"Amyrilis." the fairy said. "Pretty name." Chaia replied. Amyrilis  
giggled then flitted off. "Follow me." Ghaleon said, finishing playing  
and rising to his feet. "where are we going?" she asked, picking up  
her backpack. "I'll show you where you'll be staying." he said, leading  
her to another room. Bookshelves lined the walls and a few magic  
torches illuminated the walls, along with a fireplace with magical fire  
flaring in it. Rugs covered the marble floor and there was a tall four  
posted bed. "You'll sleep here." he said. She started to stride for the  
bed. "On the floor. " he said. "Fine... On the floor." she mumbled,  
walking around the bed, sitting on a rug and digging out her sleeping  
bag. He lifted his heavy shoulder guards off his shoulders and let them  
and his cloak drop to the floor with a heavy crash, then kicked off his  
boots. Chaia laid down. "Thanks again Ghaleon." Chaia said. He  
"Humphed." and laid down. "It's odd... She looks similar to me. Her  
pale skin, the shape of her eyes, her hair... Even the way she carries  
herself, moves, speaks is just different. Not to mention she talks back  
to me." he thought, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. The  
next morning Chaia got quite a rude awakening. She felt something  
cold touching her face and opened her eyes to see a boot next to her  
face. "Get up. You have work to do." he ordered. She got up. "What  
kind of work?" she asked. "Well, this isn't a sleep over. You have to  
work if you are to stay here. The floors could use a good scrubbing,  
the books in here need alphabetizing, the trees in the garden need  
watering, and when you're finished I can find more for you to do. "   
Ghaleon said. "Oh, so I'm doing house work then." she replied. "Yes. I  
have to see if your worth keeping around." he retorted. "Fine." she  
said. "Fine." he replied. "Fine!" Chaia yelled. "Fine!" Ghaleon shouted  
back with a glare. They both "Humphed." and then turned away. She  
scrubbed the floor angrily and stopped a moment. "Do this, do that,  
blah, blah, blah." she mumbled, rolling her eyes and then continued to  
scrub the floor. Alphabetizing the books was much more entertaining  
than floor scrubbing because it meant she could see what books he  
had. It wasn't so bad after she finished and he could find nothing else  
for her to do, so he allowed her to wander around. She sat in the  
garden talking with the fairies. Ghaleon walked in, sitting down. "So,  
am I worth keeping?" she asked. "Well, I suppose so." he smugly  
replied. She rolled her eyes. In the next days that followed it went  
that way, with little bits of magic training. Within a couple weeks she  
learned how to teleport. Chaia sat listening to the music Ghaleon  
played and watched the fairies dance about. Now and then since she  
now knew how to teleport, Ghaleon would send her out on errands for  
him. She looked over at him. He seemed deeply absorbed in his  
music. A fairy flew to him and he laughed as it danced on the edge of  
his lute. Chaia smiled and then went back to her own thoughts. One  
morning she awoke to find Ghaleon gone. He returned later that day  
with a few new fairies. She mused but didn't look up from the book  
she was reading. "What book is that?" he asked. "Nothing." she said.   
He walked over and took it from her. "Oh, one of the spell books." he  
said, handing it back. After he came back from a bath he found Chaia  
still in the garden. He sat down with the lute and played. Chaia  
sighed and tilted her head back, her long hair draping over the bench.   
It was unusual for her to have her hair down. It was usually braided.   
She yawned and laid back on the bench. Ghaleon looked over at her  
but the moment she noticed him watching she sat up. There had been  
less controversy lately, but they still quarreled. "Ghaleon, where did  
you learn to play?" Chaia asked. He intentionally ignored her, not  
wishing to talk. She shrugged it off and went to lay down. He walked  
in. "Tomorrow I need you to go to the black dragon's cave. I need a  
dragon diamond. " he said. "Sure." she said. She woke up early and  
teleported to the black dragon cave. After finding a diamond just as  
she turned to leave she saw something. An egg. She walked over  
examining it. "A black dragon egg? Well, I can't abandon it here, but  
Ghaleon will kill me if he finds out about it... I'll just have to keep it a  
secret." she said, hiding the egg in her backpack. She teleported  
back to the tower, dragon diamond in hand. "Here." she said giving it  
to Ghaleon. "Tomorrow take it to Meribia and sell it." Ghaleon said,  
handing it back. "Okay." she said, absentmindedly walking away, while  
trying to think of how to hide the egg As she walked toward the  
bedroom she got an idea. There was a storage room Ghaleon never  
went in. Taking a spell book with an incubation spell and went to the  
room. Setting the egg on a soft blanket she cast the incubation spell,  
then left it. If she was gone too long Ghaleon would be suspicious. The  
next day after selling the diamond in Meribia she came back, making  
sure to check on the egg. As she walked back into the garden she  
noticed Ghaleon's gaze fixed on her. "What?!" she asked, playing  
nervously with one of her ears. "I was just wondering... If you'd like to  
come with me when I go out looking for fairies to bring here?" he  
asked. She sighed in relief. "Sure, I'd love it." Chaia replied. "Goldleaf  
will come with us. She helps and convinces them." Ghaleon added. The  
next morning they left with Goldleaf to find some fairies. "Where  
exactly are we going?" she asked. "The Starlight woods." Ghaleon  
said. "It's close to Star Dragon Tower." Goldleaf added in excitedly,  
doing a backflip in the air. Ghaleon smiled slightly. The trip to the  
Starlight woods was fairly easy. As they made it to Star Dragon Tower  
a man confronted them. "Hang on a minute." the man said. "What?"  
Ghaleon asked. "I'm the great adventurer, Mike! You're Ghaleon... The  
hated Magic Emperor. I shall slay you!" the man shouted. "This is  
pointless. Go home. I could kill you in an an instant, but it would be a  
waste of energy." Ghaleon said. As Ghaleon turned to leave the man  
drew his weapon. Goldleaf, seeing this, flew in front of the man,  
forming a shield spell around Ghaleon, leaving her open. "Goldleaf, no  
don't!" Chaia shouted. "Stupid thing!" the supposed adventurer shouted  
hitting the fairy with the club he carried. Ghaleon had turned just in  
time to see this and as Goldleaf fell dead to the ground Ghaleon's eyes  
lit with a deadly fire. "You Die!" Ghaleon screamed. He skewered the  
man with multiple ice spears and as the man fell Ghaleon incenerated  
him with a powerful fire spell. Ghaleon's gaze shifted to the dead fairy.  
He dropped to his knees, picking up Goldleaf's limp body in his hands.  
He began to cry hard. "Ghaleon... I.." Chaia began to say. "Shut up!  
Silence!" he hissed in a viciously deadly tone. This was one time when  
Chaia knew not to snap back at him because he WOULD kill her. She  
sat down watching him. He stood up with Goldleaf in his hands after  
about an hour or so and teleported away. "He must have gone home."  
Chaia whispered, wiping the tears from her face. She teleported back  
to the tower. "Ghaleon?" she called softly. "Ghaleon came through  
here. He was crying and after burying Goldleaf he went to his room."  
Amyrilis told Chaia. "I should just leave him alone for awhile." Chaia  
replied, going to be with her egg. She touched it. "It should hatch  
soon..." She mumbled, the scene from earlier playing through her mind  
all to clearly. She fell to her knees and sobbed. After recovering she  
walked back out to the garden. The fairies were all very quiet. Chaia  
slept in the garden that night, not wanting to disturb Ghaleon. Next  
morning she sat thinking. "Is this the same Ghaleon who was the hated  
Magic Emperor? The Ghaleon who broke down and cried when Goldleaf  
was killed. Why, when he despises and hates anyone else why should  
he care about simple fairies, there has to be a reason... I must find  
out." Chaia thought, getting up. The bedroom was dark. She flicked a  
hand and one torch lit. A set of shoulderguards layed on the floor and  
she could make out the form of Ghaleon on the bed. She flicked her  
hand again, lighting the other torches and the fireplace. He opened his  
eyes and stared as she walked over. "Ghaleon... Are you okay?" Chaia  
asked. He sat up, staring blankly and sighed. "You have no idea." he  
muttered. "Ghaleon tell me. Why do you care about the fairies? I mean,  
what happened when you were young, before you were one of the four  
heroes?" Chaia asked. His head snapped up. "Why?" He asked. "I just  
want to know." Chaia replied. "I'll tell you, but first you have to tell me  
about your past." Ghaleon said. "Fair enough." Chaia agreed. "I don't  
remember my real parents. y memory goes about to when I was five. I  
remember being on a ship. When I arrived they held me for awhile.  
While I was held there I remember one of the sailors saying something  
about... Well he said, 'So we're selling the dragon child tomorrow?' But  
I didn't know what he meant. Any way, I was handed over to a rich  
family. They really didn't care for me. I was their showpiece daughter. I  
had to dress and talk just a certain way. They wanted me for nothing  
more than a status symbol... So, as soon as I was old enough, I  
escaped and became a ruin explorer." Chaia said. "So that's all you  
remember?" Ghaleon asked, now intrigued. "Yes. Everything else is a  
big blank..." she said. "Hm... Well, now I shell tell you of my past."  
Ghaleon said. "My mother was killed when I was little or so I was told.  
After being sent across seas I was sold as a slave to a wealthy  
household. It was horrible. They starved me and worked me day and  
night. The lord of the household got angry one day and almost beat me  
to death. I escaped into some woods and then some fairies found me.  
They saved me, and took care of me. They gave me new hope. Then I  
met Dyne and became one of the four heroes. They gained my trust and  
made me believe in good people, and I believed in the Goddess  
Althena. I was young and full of hope and dreams, but then Dyne and  
Althena betrayed me too... I shouldn't have gotten such high hopes... It  
only got me more pain when they were shattered. The fairies are were  
the only ones who have never betrayed me. As for the household who  
made me a slave... I destroyed them." Ghaleon said. "Ghaleon... I am  
so sorry." she said, setting her hand on his. He glanced at her but  
didn't knock her hand away. "The fairies are all I have." he said, taking  
a deep breath before taking his hand away to brush some of his silvery  
whiter hair from his face. "Thanks for sharing Ghaleon." Chaia said. He  
"humphed" softly and she started giggling. "What could they have  
meant by dragon child?" Ghaleon said. That drew Chaia out of her  
silliness. "Maybe... Just maybe we could said to the places where we  
were born." Chaia said. "Any way, why don't you go get a bath and I'll  
fix you some food." Chaia said getting up and walking out. She  
checked on the egg which to her surprise was hatching. A small furry  
black dragon hauled itself out of the egg. "Who are you?" it asked. "I'm  
Chaia." she said. "Can you do something for me? I need you to stay in  
here." She said putting it in a new blanket. "Sure ." it said. She walked  
out and fixed some food for Ghaleon who soon after walked in. "I was  
thinking... Maybe you're right. Maybe we can find our birthplace."  
Ghaleon said. Suddenly the little black dragon walked in. Ghaleon  
turned after hearing it. "What is that?" he asked in a cool tone. "Well  
you see Ghaleon... I found the egg and couldn't abandon it, and I've  
been secretly keeping it here." Chaia said as it flew into her lap.  
"Please Ghaleon... Can it stay?" Chaia asked. He glared a moment and  
then sighed. "Yes, but if it's staying around you should give it a name."  
Ghaleon said, almost smiling. "Thanks!" Chaia said, and thought of a  
name she could give it. "She's as black as the color of onyx so that's  
what her name will be. Your name is Onyx." she told her dragon. It  
purred in reply. "What should we do about finding where we cam  
from?" Chaia asked Ghaleon. "Maybe I can find a map that will give us  
a clue." Ghaleon replied. "I'm in no rush though." Chaia said. Ghaleon  
had Chaia help look through some old maps. "What's that?" Chaia  
asked, pointing to an island she hadn't seen on any other maps. "I...  
Don't know." Ghaleon replied. "Really? Maybe that's it then." Chaia  
said. Ghaleon nodded, gathering and putting the other maps away.  
Onyx perched on Chaia's shoulder. "When do we leave?" Chaia asked,  
looking Ghaleon's way. "Maybe in a few weeks." Ghaleon said. She  
nodded. "Would you mind going to Meribia and gathering some  
supplies? See if you can find a ship while you're at it." Ghaleon said.  
"Oh, I know. I have a friend who I bailed out of trouble and he owes me  
a favor. I'll make him let us use his ship." Chaia mentioned. "Another  
ruin explorer? What was his name?" Ghaleon asked. "His name was  
Leo, but he said he used to be called White Knight Leo." Chaia said.  
"You met that arrogant, boorish beastman?" Ghaleon said. Chaia  
raised an eyebrow. "You met him?" She asked. "Unfortunately yes."  
Ghaleon replied and Chaia burst into laughter. "Well Ghaleon, I'll be  
back in a little while." Chaia said disappearing with Onyx. She went by  
Meribia first and after shopping she teleported to Nota where Leo  
usually frequented. As she guessed he was there. "Leo! Hey Leo!"  
Chaia called. "Chaia hey!" Leo called waving. As she walked up he  
noticed Onyx flying alongside her. "Chaia, when did you get that?" Leo  
asked. "I am not a that!" Onyx said. "Sorry. You're a baby dragon right?  
So much like Ruby." Leo said. "Any way, what brings you here?" Leo  
asked. "Actually you are what we I came here for. I need you to take  
me and a friend somewhere in your ship." Chaia said. "A friend?" Is it  
another explorer?" He asked. "Well... Not exactly.." Chaia said a little  
softer. "Who?" Leo asked. "His name is... Ghaleon..." She said trailing  
off as she said Ghaleon almost inaudibly. "Huh? Excuse me, what? Say  
that last part one more time." Leo said. "I said his name is Ghaleon."  
she said louder this time. "Ghaleon... You don't mean..." Leo asked.  
Chaia nodded. "No way! I will not!" he yelled. "Hey, you still owe me  
that favor for bailing you out at Lionhead ruins." Chaia said. "Yeah  
well.... Any favor but that." Leo said. "No... That's what I want." Chaia  
replied. "Fine, it's all I really can do since I can see you're not going to  
let me disagree." Leo sighed. "Cheer up. We're going to a land that  
hasn't been explored or mapped for a long time." Chaia said. Leo's  
eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah Leo." Chaia said. "Thanks, I've  
got to get back to Ghaleon now. Stay here and we'll be back soon."  
Chaia said, teleporting away. "Hi." Ghaleon said. "Amazing... You're  
friendly..." she joked sarcastically. he shook his head. "I got Leo to  
agree after enough hassling." Chaia said. "Well, when ever you're ready  
to leave we can." Ghaleon said. Chaia just noticed what Ghaleon was  
wearing. A purple shirt and pants with triangular designs and cloth  
bound to his arms. "Oh, Ghaleon! You look amazing. This is the first  
time I've seen you without that overpowering outfit you usually wear."  
Chaia said. "Well I dug it out." Ghaleon said. "I'll go pack my stuff."  
Chaia said, walking away. Onyx dashed after her. When Chaia came  
back out Ghaleon had some more stuff gathered. "I prefer my other  
outfit but I'll be less conspicuous this way." he said. "Let's get  
moving!" Onyx called excitedly. The teleported to Nota and found Leo.  
Leo eyed Ghaleon. "Well, let's get to the ship." Leo said. He lead them  
to the ship and they set off. "Where are my quarters?" Ghaleon asked.  
"This way." Leo said leading them to a room below decks. "This is  
unsuitable." Ghaleon said, quickly finding Leo's room. "I guess this will  
do." Ghaleon said. "That's my room!" Leo yelled. "Too bad." Ghaleon  
said, dropping his stuff. "You can not stay in there!" Leo yelled louder.  
Chaia set a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "We don't have  
any crew so I'll have to pick up a few people but I have a few people in  
mind. Particularly Ronfar." Leo said. "I'll stay in here with Ghaleon."  
Chais said. Leo looked from him to her questioningly. "It's not like  
that... I'm his student. It'll save cabin space too." Chaia said. She was  
right. "Before we get Ronfar we need to stop by Vane and buy some  
starlights." Chaia said. They reached Vain fairly quick and bought  
some starlights. They suddenly heard someone yelling, "Leo, hey Leo!"  
A blond girl ran up smiling. "Hi Leo! Did you come here to join the  
Magic Guild?" Lemina asked. She peered around him and saw Ghaleon.  
"Ghaleon! What's he doing here?!" Lemina screeched. "I'm escorting  
them to a new land." Leo sighed. "Oh really? Ooh, think of all the  
money, I mean adventure we'll have." she said, eyes shining with the  
ambition of getting money. "Who said you could come?" Ghaleon  
asked. "I have to come as the premier of the Vane Magic Guild to  
explore foreign land looking for people who would join the guild."  
Lemina stated. Leo nodded a little hesitantly. "As long as we're close  
why don't we see if Nall wants to come?" Lemina said. Ghaleon acted  
annoyed. "Come on Ghaleon." Chaia said, elbowing him. He gave her  
an odd look and she quieted. They traveled to Tabens Peak and, thanks  
to Leo and Lemina the Dragon Kids let them in. They walked to the  
room where Nall spent most of his time. Nall's eyes searched the  
group focusing on Ghaleon. "Leo, Lemina. What brings you here ?" Nall  
asked. Leo and Lemina walked forward to explain, letting Ghaleon and  
Chaia hang back. "I'm escorting Ghaleon, Chaia, and their baby dragon  
Onyx to a land marked on an old map." Leo said. Nall looked at Onyx,  
then at Chaia, then shifted his gaze back to Leo and Lemina. "Would  
you like to come with us? We could really use your help." Lemina  
asked. Nall sighed. "I don't know... I mean with Ghaleon around, and  
then there's the dragon kids. Ruby's visiting Hiro's grandfather. I can't  
leave them alone." Nall said. "Let's just let him be. We still have  
Ronfar to get." Chaia said. "That's it, Mauri can watch the dragon kids.  
It'll mean she won't be lonely while Ronfar is gone." Leo said. "I  
suppose." Nall said. "Ghaleon and I can teleport you there Leo.  
Lemina, stay here. Leo, where does Ronfar live?" Chaia asked. Leo  
nodded. "Raculi Village." Leo said. "Onyx, stay here." Chaia said.  
Ghaleon, Leo, and Chaia teleported to Raculi Village. Leo quickly lead  
them to Ronfar and Mauri's house. "Leo is that you?" Ronfar said,  
giving his beastman friend a good slap on the back. "Leo!" Mauri  
exclaimed, hugging her brother. "Who's your friends?" Ronfar asked.  
"You remember Ghaleon? And this is and aquiantance of mine, Chaia. "  
Leo said. "Ghaleon huh." Ronfar said. "Yeah, I came here here to ask a  
favor of both you and Mauri. Ronfar, would you travel with me on my  
ship? I'm escorting them somewhere. Mauri, can you watch the dragon  
kids for Nall so he can come with us?" Leo requested. They both  
agreed. "Hey, as long as we're traveling let's get Jean. They teleported  
to Horam, finding the blue dragon dojo. Jean was standing right  
outside. "Leo! Guys, hello!" she happily greeted them, then noticing  
Ghaleon and Chaia. "Hi." she said. Leo explained the situation to Jean.  
"Well, sure." Jean easily agreed. They teleported back to Taben's Peak  
and had a happy reunion among friends. Ghaleon, Chaia, and Onyx  
stood to one side. After everything was arranged they teleported back  
to the ship and set sail again. They went below decks to pick out  
rooms. "Where's my room?" Lemina asked. "In here." Jean called. "This  
isn't first class..." Lemina said. "Sorry, we have to share the rooms.  
This isn't a luxury cruise Lemina." Jean said. "I'll take the room way  
down there. The farther away from Ghaleon the better." Nall said,  
stalking down the hall. "Awfully rude." Onyx said. Chaia peeked above  
decks to see Ghaleon and Leo arguing. "We should head through this  
pass." Leo said. "No, that won't work, we should go through the pass  
near Horam." Ghaleon said. "It's my boat." Leo growled. "It's my map."  
Ghaleon replied. Chaia shook her head and went to her and Ghaleon's  
quarters. She came out later when Jean alerted her that it was dinner  
time. An unsaid tension spread among them. Nall eyes Ghaleon. "Hey!  
Ronfar took the larger half of the bread!" Lemina hollered. "You weren't  
eating it." Ronfar said laughing. Leo joined them. The one good thing  
was Leo was getting to see friends he hadn't seen since Hiro went to  
the Blue Star. Ghaleon finished and left for his quarters. "Thank the  
goddess Althena. I was feeling sick having to sit at the same table as  
Ghaleon." Nall said. "He is a little creepy to have around." Lemina said.  
"Creepy? Nah, he's downright evil." Nall said with a laugh. Chaia stood  
up, slamming her hands on the table. "Stop it! I can't stand the way  
you talk about Ghaleon!" Chaia yelled. "Well, it's the truth!" Nall yelled  
back, standing up. Chaia grabbed Nall by the collar and drug him  
across the table, holding him in the air. "You don't know Ghaleon. Not  
like I do." She shouted. She pulled him closer so her mouth was next to  
his ear. "Things aren't always what they seem, Nall." She whispered,  
then set him down. "Don't you think I know that!" he yelled. "Out of  
anyone here I thought you would've known... I guess you don't." Chaia  
said, turning and leaving. Onyx looked at everyone in the room and  
then flew out after Chaia. Nall sat down angrily. "Nall, can I tell you  
something?" Jean asked. "What?" Nall snapped. "Remember when you  
met me? You didn't trust me, in fact you thought I was one of the  
Shadow Dragon cult. When I was in the cult I Killed people, but I'm a  
different person now. Maybe Ghaleon has changed." Jean said. "Fat  
chance." Nall huffed. "I'm not saying to like him, I'm just saying to give  
him a chance." Jean said. "I guess..." Nall said. Chaia strode on deck  
and climbed into the crows nest. She pulled her knees to her chest.  
Onyx flew up and landed beside her. "They don't know Ghaleon like I  
do." Chaia mumbled. Onyx snuggled closer. "It's okay." Onyx said.  
"Thanks." Chaia said. She stared at the Blue Star. After calming her  
anger she went below decks to her and Ghaleon's room. "Where were  
you." Ghaleon asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Chaia said,  
shutting the door behind herself. Ghaleon didn't prod any further, he  
too had known that feeling many times before. "Ghaleon, did you bring  
your lute?" Chaia asked. "Would you play it for me. It'll remind me of  
home." Chaia said. "We don't know if our home is there." Ghaleon  
replied. "You know what I mean. Back at the tower, with the fairies.  
My real home with you." Chaia said, sitting on the floor. Ghaleon  
almost seemed surprised by her statement. He began to play and  
Chaia thought of the garden and the fairies. Ghaleon's own thoughts  
strayed there. "Even if we never find our birthplace, we have each  
other." Chaia said. Ghaleon nodded ever so slightly. Chaia sighed "Why  
did Nall have to be such a jerk." Chaia thought. After a couple hours  
she fell asleep and Ghaleon went to bed. Chaia woke up early. She  
glanced at Ghaleon and Onyx who both slept and then went above  
decks. Leo was steering the ship and Jean, unexpectedly, was  
practicing her dancing skills. Chaia went and stood at the railing ,  
watching the water. "Chaia." Leo called, motioning to her. "Need  
something?" Chaia asked. "Sorry about Nall." Leo said. "It's okay."  
Chaia replied. "Why are you traveling to this land?" Leo asked. "I can't  
say..." Chaia said. "Oh..." Leo said, knowing to back off. The sun rose  
slowly over the horizon. Chaia turned, walking toward Jean. "Jean, you  
look so pretty." Chaia said. Jean stopped. "You think so?" Jean asked.  
"Oh yes!" Chaia confirmed. Jean smiled, wiping the sweat off her brow.  
"I should stop now. Why don't we go get something to eat." Jean said.  
Chaia nodded happily. Chaia looked up at Jean from her early  
breakfast. "Jean, why are you and Leo nice to me and Ghaleon." Chaia  
asked. "Let's just say I know there's more to a person then meets the  
eye. I think Leo feels the same way." Jean said, winking. Chaia  
laughed. The trip seemed to be going good aside from the occasional  
tensions. "Are you coming to dinner?" Chaia asked Ghaleon. "No...  
Have that magic guild girl bring it." Ghaleon said. "You mean Lemina?"  
Chaia asked. Ghaleon absently waved her off while reaching for his  
lute with one hand. Chaia went to the dining hall, sitting down.  
"Where's Ghaleon?" Leo asked. "He's in his room. Oh yeah, by the way,  
Lemina could you take Ghaleon his meal, he doesn't feel like coming  
out? It would be a big favor." Chaia asked. "It'll cost him." Lemina said.  
"So his royal highness wants room service." Nall mocked. Chaia sighed  
then sat a moment before muttering an inaudible ,"Humph!" "Maybe I  
should just take it to him." Chaia said taking the plate. Chaia went to  
his room and set it beside him. "Chaia, didn't I say to have the magic  
guild girl bring it?" Ghaleon asked, still playing his lute. "They were a  
little hesitant so I brought it. I'll be back in a little while." Chaia said,  
leaving. "How was his royal highness?" Nall joked. "Oh hush." she  
said, sitting down. After dinner Chaia followed Leo on deck. She took  
her long platinum hair out of a braid and let it blow in the wind. "How  
many more days until we reach land?" Chaia asked. "According to the  
map, about two days." Leo said. The two days went fairly quick. "I see  
land!" Leo called to Chaia who was in the crows nest. She was so  
excited she almost fell as she scrambled to get down, Onyx flying in  
circles. She ran below decks to Ghaleon's room. "Ghaleon, it's land!"  
Chaia gasped. Ghaleon stood up following Chaia up on deck. His  
crimson eyes studied the horizon. The others came above decks to  
see. As they drew close they noticed something odd. "What is that?!"  
Ronfar yelled, seeing a huge dome. They landed and began to conduct  
a search of it. As they regrouped they had come up with nothing. "No  
door, no nothing." Ronfar said. "There seems to be no way in." Leo  
said. Chaia leaned, disappointed, against the wall. It suddenly turned  
to liquid. She backed away and it returned to normal. She touched it  
and it again became clear liquid. "As long as I touch this it becomes  
unstable, go on through." Chaia said as they went in and she followed.  
They were confronted by a group of people who look similar to Ghaleon  
and Chaia but not exactly. They had pale skin and white hair. Their  
ears were normal though and their eyes were a pale gray. "What is  
this?" Chaia asked. "You must see the elder." one said and led them  
through the city. Among the people were some who looked like Chaia  
and Ghaleon with slight differences in hair colors and different eye  
colors. "You notice they're staring at us more than Ghaleon or Chaia."  
Ronfar said. They reached a fancy looking temple and were told to go  
inside. A woman stood before them. She looked almost exactly like  
Chaia and Ghaleon on she was very old and weathered. There was no  
saying how old she was. "So, this is your home town, eh, Ghaleon?"  
Ronfar asked, slapping Ghaleon on the back. Ghaleon glared at Ronfar.  
"I've never been here before." Ghaleon growled. "So the two dragon  
children have returned." The old woman said. "My name is Lyra Aquila,  
I am the first dragon child." Lyra introduced. Lyra strode up to Chaia  
and looked her over. "It's good to see you again Chaia" she said, then  
walked over Ghaleon, standing close to his face. "Back off." Ghaleon  
hissed, glaring. "I remember you too." Lyra said, glaring back at him  
before stepping back. She glanced at Nall a moment then back at  
Chaia and Ghaleon. "Lyra, what are dragon children." Chaia asked.  
"You all must be very tired. Right now the people will be holding a  
festival." Lyra said. "You old witch, explain now!" Ghaleon demanded.  
Lyra turned away and waved them off with one hand. A child about  
twelve or thirteen walked out from a side room, touching Lyra's sleeve.  
"Grandmother mustn't tire herself out." He said. The boy had pointed  
ears with golden eyes and streaks of red through his otherwise white  
hair. Chaia set a hand on Ghaleon's shoulder, shaking her head. They  
were escorted to a large area later that day for dinner. Nall for some  
reason had been separated and given all gold dinnerware. A group of  
women crowded around him as he ate. Ghaleon ate without speaking.  
A woman walked up to Leo, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yes?" he  
said, turning to her. "Would you like to shave all that unsightly hair off  
your body?" She asked. Jean, Chaia, Lemina, and Ronfar all started  
laughing. "No thanks... I'm a beast man, I naturally look this way." Leo  
said. "Oh, I'm very sorry." she said, leaving him. "What's so funny?"  
Leo asked crinkling his nose. "I'm sorry." Jean said. When they settled  
down Jean thought of something. "I know why they asked you that  
Leo." Jean grabbed Chaia's arm holding it out. "See, no body hair. Our  
appearances are much more odd." Jean explained, and released  
Chaia's arm. "That make sense." Leo agreed. Nall walked over looking  
nervous. "I've got to go to my room, I have to have some privacy." Nall  
said, trodding off. Ghaleon stood up. "I'm going to my room." he said.  
"I'll come with you." Chaia replied. Onyx flew after her. "I'm not tired.  
How about you guys?" Ronfar asked. "Nope!" the others agreed. "Nall  
sat in his room thinking. "This is all too weird. All these women asking  
me to favor their daughters. I just don't get it." Nall thought. Onyx sat  
looking out the window. "Ghaleon?" Chaia murmured. Ghaleon ignored  
her, not wishing to talk. Chaia sighed leaning against a wall. "If this is  
my homeland why was I sold into slavery? Did they betray me too?"  
Ghaleon thought. Chaia slid to the floor, sitting with her back against  
the wall. She shut her eyes. "Where are my parents? This is such a  
bewildering place. Why am I even here? I wonder how Ghaleon feels  
about all this." Chaia thought, her eyes remaining shut. Ghaleon looked  
over at her. "If they betrayed me there's no telling that they didn't  
betray her too." Ghaleon thought, clenching a fist at the very thought.  
"She always seems so confident, even now yet at the same time her  
spirits seem to have a damper put on them since we arrived here." he  
thought, studying her with his crimson eyes. "Maybe Lyra can make  
everything clear... I'll just have to wait and see." Chaia thought  
solemnly, a somber look on her face. "I hope Chaia and Ghaleon can  
take whatever it is that they find out tomorrow." Jean said. "Especially  
Chaia." Leo said. "Maybe I can convince Nall to hand over that gold  
goblet they have him." Lemina said, her mind on nothing other than  
money. "What an odd place, but they sure can cook!" Ronfar said. "I  
can't deny that, my friend." Leo said. Jean nodded in agreement. Leo's  
look changed to one of seriousness. "This is all very puzzling." Leo  
said. They also went to their rooms to go to sleep. Leo awoke to a loud  
knocking on his door. He got up and opened it. Nall burst into the room  
slamming the door behind him. "Hide me Leo! I've got to get some  
rest!" Nall demanded. "Woah, woah... What is it Nall?" Leo asked. "All  
those women won't leave me alone. I can't get a wink of sleep with  
them banging my door down." Nall said. "You can stay." Leo said  
grinning. "Thanks man!" Nall said, curling up on the couch. Night faded  
quickly and it was soon morning. Onyx slept beside Chaia. Chaia  
opened an eye to see Ghaleon looking out a window. "Ghaleon?" she  
asked, sitting up. He glanced at her then back outside. "You should get  
dressed.." he said. She woke Onyx up then changed. They gathered at  
the temple. "I shall explain everything to you." Lyra said. "First of all  
I'll explain what dragon children are, since neither of you remember  
your time as children here. Dragon children are the offspring of one of  
the four dragons, and one of our people. Every so many years a dragon  
would come in human form and choose a mate to bear it's child." Lyra  
said. "How can that be?" Nall said. "Listen and you will understand. I,  
Lyra the first dragon child have been around long before any of you,  
since Althena came to Lunar. Now Chaia, I will tell you of your past."  
Lyra said. Chaia nodded, swallowing hard. Ghaleon glanced at her for a  
split second. Onyx looked up at her from the floor. "Your mother is  
Saria Valky." Lyra said.. "Well, where is she?" Chaia asked. "She died  
two years ago from a broken heart. She had been torn apart by your  
kidnapping when you were five. I'm surprised she lived that long. I'm  
sorry." Lyra said. Chaia was shaking now and she sank to the floor.  
"Two years? Two years and I could've seen her... If only I had known. If  
I had known I would've come. Damn it!" Chaia sobbed, slamming her  
fist hard on the floor. Ghaleon looked sadly at her. He would've done  
something but he didn't know what to do. "What of my father?" Chaia  
choked. "Your father, the blue dragon, still lives." Lyra answered "The  
blue dragon..." She mumbled staring at the floor. "Now Ghaleon." Lyra  
said getting Ghaleon to focus his attention on him. "Your mother is  
Cassia Urusai." Lyra announced. "What happened to her? I was told  
she was killed when I was captured and sold into slavery." Ghaleon  
asked. "Everyone in the room other than Lyra, Onyx, and Chaia gasped.  
"On the contrary Ghaleon. She wasn't killed at all, she always believe  
you'd come back. She died of natural causes many years ago." Lyra  
said. Ghaleon shut his eyes in thought and then looked back up at her.  
"I see, what of my father?" Chaia now looked up at him. "The white  
dragon Quark is your father. He unfortunately died about a little over a  
thousand years ago." Lyra said. Ghaleon stared at his own hands.  
"Quark was my...." Ghaleon muttered. "Liar! There's no way I'm half  
brother to a murderer like you!" Nall yelled, running out of the temple.  
Ghaleon fell to his knees. "What did Nall mean by that?" Lyra asked.  
"Ask him!" Ghaleon yelled. Chaia now began to cry again, seeing  
Ghaleon in such pain. Ghaleon stood up and walked away. "That's all I  
can tell you." Lyra said. Jean kneeled by Chaia. "Come on, let's get you  
something to eat. Then maybe you can talk to Ghaleon." Jean said.  
Chaia nodded. Onyx flew and landed on Chaia's shoulder. Nall ran  
angrily until he reached a garden. A girl he hadn't seen before sat  
there. Nall sat down. "You look sad. Care to talk about it?" she asked.  
He explained his frustrations. "Why do the dragons do that... Quark  
never told me." Nall said, propping his head in his hand. "I asked Lyra  
that once too. She said that, that is the was things have always been  
since Althena came to Lunar and that's how it would always be." The  
girl said. "I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" he asked.  
"Rhiana." She answered. Nall was in an odd way attracted to her. He  
didn't know but it's an instinct all dragons are given, to favor one of  
these people. Chaia had calmed down and now walked to Ghaleon's  
room. She knocked on the the door. "Ghaleon, it's me, Chaia." Chaia  
called. "Go away!" he yelled. Chaia tried to open the door but he'd  
placed and extremely powerful seal on it. She sighed and walked off.  
As Nall passed by he noticed Chaia standing near the edge of the city.  
"Chaia, what are you doing way out here?" Nall asked. "Ghaleon's  
locked himself in his room... I want to see father, I mean the blue  
dragon. I can't teleport there since I've never been there... Ghaleon  
has, but that won't do me any good with him locked up. I can't take the  
ship leaving everyone stranded." Chaia paused, looking at Nall. "You  
can become a full sized dragon right... Would you fly me there? I know  
you have no reason to trust me, or Ghaleon, or any of these people, but  
you can trust the blue dragon though, right? Maybe he can answer your  
questions." Chaia said. Nall thought about this. "I'll do it." Nall agreed,  
becoming a dragon. She climbed onto his back and Onyx landed in her  
lap. Nall flew off toward the blue dragon cave. Lyra stopped at  
Ghaleon's room, breaking the seal he places with extreme ease. She  
strode in and Ghaleon quickly turned to see her. "Oh, it's you." he said,  
in a flat sounding voice. She walked over to him. "Your mother made  
me promise to give this to you." Lyra said, holding out her hand. He  
took what she offered him and studied it closely. A necklace with a  
crystal pendant and a locket. He gingerly opened the locket. On one  
side a photo of a woman with long hair and pale gray eyes, a soft smile  
on her face. On the other side a picture of a man who looked  
remarkably like himself. Ghaleon quickly deduced that it was quarks  
human form. "Lyra, I killed Quark." Ghaleon said. "It's understandable.  
You didn't know." Lyra replied. Ghaleon's head snapped up. "I hold no  
malice against you. I have also fulfilled my promise to your mother."  
Lyra said, turning to leave. "Have you seen Chaia ?" Ghaleon asked.  
"No. Maybe you should go find her." Lyra replied. Ghaleon shut the  
locket and put the necklace on, getting up to find Chaia. Nall led Chaia  
through the cave to where the blue dragon stayed. As they walked in  
thay saw him there sleeping. His eyes opened and he raised his head  
smelling the air. He looked at Chaia. "My daughter, Chaia...." He said.  
"Father, you recognize me." Chaia said, tears filling her eyes. He  
lowered his face so she could lean on him. After a moment he raised  
his head. "Why have you come here Nall?" it asked. Nall explained and  
the blue dragon answered the questions no one else could. Nall then  
understood. After Chaia said farewell to her father Nall led her out of  
the cave and transformed so he could fly her back. Ghaleon burst into  
the temple panting. "Lyra, I can't find Chaia!" Ghaleon said, gasping for  
breath. "Don't worry, she'll be coming back soon. There is something I  
need to speak to you about." Lyra said, instructing him to sit.  
"Ghaleon, I'm old... Very soon now I will die. Someone must lead and  
protect our people. You are the one who should do it. I heard how you  
care and protect those fairies." Lyra said. "But I can't leave my fairies  
either." Ghaleon said. "You don't have to. They may stay here, and by  
law, no one may hurt them." Lyra said. Ghaleon sat silent for several  
moments, thinking. "I will." he said. Lyra smiled. "Thank you Ghaleon.  
Chaia should be arriving any minute now." Lyra said. Ghaleon's eyes  
widened and he stood up to leave. "Tell her how you feel when you get  
the chance." Lyra said. Ghaleon stopped mid-step and looked back  
smiling. "Right." he said, leaving. Ghaleon stood waiting as Chaia  
waiting as Chaia landed. She jumped off, letting Nall become human  
again, Onyx followed Chaia. "Ghaleon?" Chaia said almost in disbelief.  
"Where have you been?' he asked glaring. "I went to see father." Chaia  
said, glaring back. A smile played across his lips. "That's good." he  
said. He walked forward, wrapping his lean arms around her. She stood  
totally still, in shock. "Ghaleon, what happened to you?" she asked. He  
shook his head, then stepped back. He explained what Lyra had asked  
him to do. "Let me bring the fairies." Chaia said, disappearing. A  
couple of minutes later she reappearing, with all the fairies. They flew  
off to explore their new home after greeting Ghaleon. Nall walked up to  
Ghaleon. "Look Ghaleon, this is hard for me to say... I can forgive you,  
just give me time." Nall said. "Thank you." Ghaleon said. Jean, Lemina,  
Ronfar, and Leo walked up. "Where in Lunar have you all been?" Ronfar  
asked. "Tell us." Jean said. Ghaleon explained to them too. "So you're  
the next leader of this place." Leo said. "Yes." Ghaleon said. "I have to  
do something." Nall said, walking away. He walked into the temple  
approaching Lyra. "So you finally understand?" Lyra asked. "Yes and I  
have decided to favor Rhiana." Nall said. "You have, have you? I will  
let her family know and we will hold a ceremony tonight." Lyra said.  
Nall sat with the others and Rhiana. They had sworn the vows of  
dragon and human. "Come Rhiana." Nall said, standing. "Ooh... Nall!"  
Lemina teased. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that remark  
Lemina." Nall said, walking off with Rhiana. "Nall's so lucky... If I  
wasn't a one girl man how I'd love to be a dragon." Ronfar said. "Feel  
lucky that you are because I'd kill you if Mauri didn't first." Leo said.  
"Any way, you aren't a dragon, Ronfar." Jean added in. Ghaleon looked  
over at Chaia, reaching over the table to tap her on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" she said, looking at him. Ghaleon sighed, looking away to one  
side. "I just want you to know... That I want you to stay here with me  
and help me take care of these people. Of course you'll continue your  
magic training with me." he said, glancing at Chaia. Lemina motioned  
for Ronfar, Leo, and Jean to lean closer. "Let me translate for Ghaleon.  
What he's trying to say is, I love you." Lemina whispered. "What's that  
Lemina?" Ghaleon asked, shooting her a glare. "Nothing..." Lemina said  
in a melodic tone.   
"I'll come back in about a years time, before the child is born."  
Nall said to Rhiana. "Ooh, Nall..." Lemina once again teased. "That  
reminds me... Lemina, Ronfar, and you too Leo. Don't any of you ever  
tell Ruby, or anyone else for that matter about this because I'm still  
one of Althena's dragons and I will kill you." Nall said. Nall became a  
dragon and flew back to Tabens Peak. "You did what!?" Ruby screams  
at Nall from deep within the dragon kids hideout. "I'd love to stay but  
mother will want me home and I still have Vane to restore." Lemina  
said. "You know Ronfar, this is just the kind of place I've been looking  
for to settle down." Leo said. "Well, then why don't Mauri and I move  
here too. She'd never forgive me if she couldn't see you." Ronfar said.  
"I have to get back to the carnival but I'll be sure to visit." Jean said.  
Leo, Lemina, Jean, and Ronfar left also, and Ghaleon, Chaia, and Onyx  
turned and headed back to the city.  
  
  
The End...For now. 


End file.
